Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow that provides comfort to a user while sleeping by giving appropriate neck support. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pillow cover that is designed to accommodate the pillow such that the user can sleep comfortably, for example, when hair devices are attached to his hair and/or when the user desires a separation between the face and the pillow.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of pillows and pillow covers have been known in the art that provide comfort to a user while sleeping. Generally pillow covers or pillow cases (the words cover and case are interchangeable here) are used primarily for covering a pillow and allowing a barrier from the user and surface of the pillow. However, not many covers are intended to mold the pillow in a particular format. Some orthopedic pillows have been designed that are molded, and provide appropriate support to the neck so as to prevent headache, stiffness and pain in the back, shoulder, and arms. Pillows are developed for dissipating body heat, or having a particular shape to allow a body to hold it easily between a user's legs. Generally, these pillows are considered specialty items and are available in one-piece, they are not suitable for all users as they do not always match with the user requirements; e.g., the preferences of the softness of pillows vary across different users, or the type of support they provide vary with the shape of the pillow.
Specialty pillows such as orthopedic pillows can be expensive and require additional accessories such as special pillow cases.
Individuals who wear head gear can find it difficult to sleep on a standard pillow. Head gear is defined herein as items useful for covering your head, for example for protection of your mouth/teeth, head injury wrappings or equipment, or the wearing of hair accessories such as rollers or curlers. Many a time, the user while sleeping or taking a power nap prefers that his hair is not disturbed. Specifically, hair devices like curlers and the like do not allow the user to sleep comfortably on a standard or currently available pillow. Moreover, the placement of curlers present on the head gets disturbed because of the existing pillows. Women and girls generally tend to frequently change their hairstyle which follows with fashion trends for various events and occasions. The use of various hair devices like curlers, rollers and the like is not uncommon to be worn or used during a sleep period. Generally it takes a couple of hours or more for these hair devices to set the hair as per the desired hairstyle. It becomes cumbersome for women to sit upright for a long period of time and hence they prefer to sleep till the desired hairstyle is achieved. However, it becomes uncomfortable to sleep with these devices on and also while sleeping, the placement and positioning of the hair device is disturbed.
US publication No. 2008/0086818 by Roger A. Sramek, David E. Lovejoy and Roger S. Smith discloses a pillow comprising variable displacement parameters that support a head of a reclining body in a comfortable and ideal sleeping position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,513 by Gustave R. Rinz discloses a pillow cover and removable insert for converting a conventional pillow into an orthopedic pillow. Though the aforementioned disclosures provide a pillow and a pillow cover respectively that provide neck support for head and body comfort, they fail to provide comfort to the user in the presence of hair devices and/or comfort of a pillow which allows separation between the face and the pillow itself.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need for an innovative pillow cover that not only provides neck support to the user but also provides comfort while using various hair devices and also provides comfort while separating the face from the pillow.